This Life of Sin
by LittleTayy
Summary: AU. Hunter and Stephanie have finally taken over the 'family business' from her father and things are going better then ever. That is, until an old friend turned enemy reappears, set on causing them havoc.
1. Chapter 1

**This Life of Sin**

**Chapter One **

* * *

"Please Mrs. Helmsley! Please show Mercy!" The man on his knees begged. His hands were ziptied together behind his back and his face streaked with tears.

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley sneered at the pathetic little traitor. He had been stealing from them and he had the audacity to beg for mercy? You don't steal from the Helmsley's and Stephanie was going to make sure he and everybody else knew that.

"Finish it," she ordered, a malicious smirk gracing her pretty features as she stepped back. She watched almost proudly as Ryback, their hired man executed the pathetic bastard in front of them.

She smiled, turning away from him and making her way up the stairs and out of the basement. She took in a deep breath of fresh air as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She looked down at it, smiling brightly at the caller ID.

"Hey baby," she greeted her husband as she made her way towards her car. She glanced around her as she unlocked the door, sliding into the driver's seat smoothly.

"Hey Steph. Did you get it done?" Her husband asked gruffly over the phone.

"Yes, I did. Ryback's finishing him off now," she told him almost gleefully. She set the phone down on her thigh, switching it to speaker as she reversed before pulling onto the road.

"Good. That little bastard had it coming," she heard him growl through the phone, nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm about to pick the kids up from school. I'll drop them off with my mother and then I was thinking we could…celebrate a little? For a job well done catching that leak," she told him, voice turning sultry as she suggested a celebration.

"I like the sound of that baby," Hunter told her and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too Stephanie."

An hour and a half later, Stephanie had picked up her three children from school and delivered them to her parents' house safely. Despite being busy on many fronts, the kind of business she and her husband tended to deal in was a dangerous one. It was why they were so painstakingly careful to keep their daughter's out of it; especially as they were so young.

* * *

It may have been paranoid but there were only three other people in the world she trusted her children with. Hunter, their father, was obviously one. He would die for their three precious angels. The other two were her mother and father; it was why her children were so close with their grandparents. They spent quite a lot of time with them, especially now that her father had retired and handed down the family business to herself and her husband.

Thinking of her husband Stephanie smirked, hurrying through the ground floor of the casino and making her way to his office. She had her own access cards to the hotel; after all she was a principle owner of the place. The security nodded as she passed them, paying them no mind her mind solely focused on finding her husband.

The brunette strutted into his office without knocking, grinning as she saw him sitting behind his desk. She turned, closing and locking the door as she spoke. "Am I interrupting?" she asked lightly, even though she knew she wasn't.

Hunter chuckled from his seat as he looked up at her, leaning back casually as he shook his head. "Not a thing. I was just waiting for you," he told her, voice dropping huskily. "What took you so long?" he questioned, smirking at her.

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she walked closer, coming around his large desk to sit on the edge of it. "I ended up having a quick chat with my mother. You know how she gets sometimes. Luckily dad arrived and saved me from sitting through that," she laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm glad too then. You sounded like you had plans for us tonight," he said with a smirk, scooting closer and resting his hands just above her knees.

Stephanie nodded, leaning forward slightly to rest her hands on his shoulders, "I do have plans for us. But first, I want you," she whispered against his ear, pressing kisses along his cheek and jaw.

He grinned at her words, hands sliding up her thighs to grip her waist pulling her down off the desk and onto his lap. She settled on top of him, straddling his lap and hands gripping at his shoulders. She pulled back for a moment, their eyes connecting before she grinned wickedly, pulling him in to a rough kiss.

Hunter was thankful she was wearing a skirt as he hiked it higher up her thighs, hands slipping under the material to grip her ass tightly. He pulled her against him, letting her grind down against his lap as he groaned.

Her own hands were not idle, moving from his shoulders down towards the buttons on his shirt. She opened them hurriedly, pulling away from the kiss and licking her lips as she nipped and kissed her way down his neck, trying her best to nip at his muscular chest.

She gasped however as she felt his hand move from her ass to slip around and rub at her center through her underwear. She felt his thumb graze over her clit and whimpered slightly, biting at her bottom lip. "Baby, don't tease," she whined breathlessly, "Just fuck me."

Her husband was all too happy to oblige, smirking as he pushed two fingers in to her wet folds. She felt her body jerk at the sudden action, her hands grasping at his shoulder and forearms tightly. He started to push in and out of her as her hips rocked against his fingers harshly.

His thumb grazed her clit and it didn't take long for it to send her over the edge, moaning loudly as she came. "Fuck baby," she breathed against his ear, pressing her self against him as her body trembled.

"It ain't over yet baby," he growled back, grinning as he picked her up and laid her out on his desk.

* * *

_AN: So, this is a new one from me. I probably shouldn't be starting another story but oh well. Thank you to awrestlinggod for listening to my ideas for this and reading it over. This is AU obviously. _

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :) LT. _


	2. Chapter 2

**This Life of Sin**

**Chapter Two **

* * *

Stephanie smirked up at her husband, licking her lips as she sat up a little, pulling her top off and tossing it to the floor. She arched her chest up a bit as his eyes lingered over her breasts, grinning smugly. She gasped a little in surprise as his large hands pulled her to the edge of his desk and he grinded himself against her centre eagerly, hands moving up to cup and squeeze at her breasts.

"Fucking hell Steph. You're so fucking sexy," Hunter growled, leaning over her and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

His hands moved down her body to slip under her skirt and pull her panties off quickly. He pulled away from the kiss, standing up straighter as he frantically pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his pants. Pushing them down his thighs roughly he groaned as he felt Stephanie's hand wrap around his hard length, stroking him lazily.

After a moment he pushed her hand away, spreading her thighs as he stepped between them and pushed into her quickly. He groaned at the feeling, hearing Stephanie moan loudly too. His large hands gripped her hips tightly as he started pounding into her hard, a hand pushing her leg up and over his shoulder as he did so.

Stephanie's body was on fire as her husband fucked her. Her eyes closed and her head fell back against the dark wood of his desk as she let him dominate her. She loved when he was rough and forceful with her like he was being now. Her moans and screams grew louder as she felt him shift her leg and lean over her. Opening her eyes they connected with her husbands and she used a hand to pull him closer into a sloppy, hurried kiss.

"Fuck…fuck Hunter," she cried out, breaking their kiss as pleasure burst within her and her body began to tremble.

He continued to thrust roughly into her, his pace quickening as he felt her orgasm. He pumped into her hard and rough, filling her completely for several moments more until he felt himself finally release inside her. He groaned against her neck, his thrusts slowling down until he had completely stopped.

They breathed deeply together for several moments before he eased her leg back down by his side. He grinned as she wrapped it loosely around his waist, keeping him close. Hunter looked up, a satisfied smirk gracing his face as he looked over his wife. Her eyes were still closed and a lazy smile adorned her features, her face and cheeks were flushed red and her hair was spread messily beneath her. She looked thoroughly fucked and happy about it.

"So beautiful," he murmured gruffly, watching as her cheeks reddened even more and her eyes flitted open, looking up at him lovingly. He leant down kissing her deeply and slowly, a hand coming up to cup her cheek. He felt her arms wrap around him pulling him close as he kissed his way down her neck.

"We've got all night for this baby," she reminds him, looking down at him with a smile.

"But I want you now," he replied, looking up at her with a goofy grin,

Stephanie shook her head at her husband, biting her lip as she tried not to smirk. "You just had me," she told him with a little laugh.

He shrugged, placing a few kisses across her chest before answering, "I always want you though."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she moved her hands to press against his shoulders. He took the hint and stood up, hands on her hips to pull her up as well. She sat up grinning up at her husband as she ran a hand through her now messy hair as she spoke, "Come on, we have places to be," she told him seriously as she stood up from the edge of the desk.

"We do?" he asked stepping back to pull his clothes back on. He smirked as he bent down to pick up his shirt catching sight of her discarded underwear beside it. He grabbed them quickly, slipping them into his pocket before straightening up and getting back into his shirt.

"We do," she confirmed as she put her top back on and fixed her hair. "We have reservations at Miz's and I still have to go home and change," she told him, looking up at him for a moment with a smirk before turning her attention towards the floor, obviously looking for something.

Hunter groaned, Miz's was too fancy for his tastes but Stephanie loved the place, it was her favourite restaurant. Any chance she could get she would eat there and over the years Hunter had come to realize that she would use the smallest thing as an excuse to go there for dinner. Hunter didn't particularly mind though because they served her favourite wine too and that always left her in quite the horny state that Hunter had no problem helping her with.

"Do we have to go there? Can't we just order in and eat from bed?" he pouted playfully, watching her search the floor with interest.

"No," she huffed, "Besides, you know you like it," she told him, an eyebrow raised as she looked at him. "Now shut up and help me look for my-"

"Your panties?" he asked interrupting her.

Stephanie looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "_Yes_. What did you do with them?" she asked, giving her husband a knowing look.

Hunter just chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at her. "Now why would you think I did something to them?" he asked playfully, grinning mischievously at her.

"Because _you_ are a troublemaker," she told him with a small smirk, stepping closer and poking at his large muscled arm. "Now where are they? You have meetings with my father in here Hunter. He can't see those," she told him matter-of-factly.

Hunter snorted, "Babe. We have three kids. I'm pretty sure your father knows you have sex."

Stephanie rolled her eyes in exasperation, sighing at his words. "You know dad and I have a belief system of Immaculate Conception," she told him with a laugh.

Hunter simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head at her words. His hands dropped to her waist, pulling her so she was flush against his chest. "I have no idea where they are baby. And besides, this just gives me easier access for later," he told her smugly, kissing her lips quickly.

"You're a pig," she snorted, whacking his chest lightly. "But fine, let's go before you make us late," she huffed, stepping away to straighten out her clothes one last time. "Do I look okay?" she asked as she moved around his desk.

"You look gorgeous," he replied with a smile, letting his eyes rake over her body.

"Such a sweet talker," she laughed blushing at his words.

"That's why you love me," he teased, grabbing his bag and jacket and following her towards the door.

"One of the many reasons baby," she replied lightly, grinning at him over her shoulder.

* * *

_AN: Y'all have been spoiled by me this week, I swear. Every fic of mine has been updated and so I figure, why not this one too? Haha. This story is still on hiatus as well as If You Should See Me... but I will be updating them, just not as much as ABM or Cracks. I'm focusing on those two mostly because they're completely planned out and I want to finish them soon. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :) LT._


	3. Chapter 3

**This Life of Sin**

**Chapter Three **

* * *

Stepping in to the entrance of the restaurant Hunter tried to hide his displeasure as he saw one of the owners of the restaurant with the maître d. Maryse was a French Canadian with the most annoying accent Hunter thought he'd ever heard. She and her husband, Miz – who's first name Hunter did not know – ran and owned Miz's and liked to think that they were somewhat friends with Stephanie and by association, Hunter.

It annoyed him to no end but Stephanie always insisted on being polite as it got her better tables and she hadn't had to pay for a bottle of wine in quite a while. It paid to have friends in places and Hunter had no problem taking advantage of that if it kept his wife happy. As long as the annoying couple did not try to ask for any favors then Hunter was all too happy to oblige his wife in pretending to like them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley!" The bleached blonde owner called with a smile as they approached, "It's so lovely to see you here tonight. I thought I saw your names on the Reservation list. Would you like your usual table?" she asked with her annoying accent, smiling as she stepped past her employee.

"Of course Maryse. It's a pleasure to see you as always," Stephanie replied with a slight smile.

He trailed behind the two women as they chatted along to their table. He nodded as they were seated and the other woman ordered Stephanie's favourite wine to be brought over. Once she was finally gone Hunter shook his head, eying his wife with amusement.

"I swear you're only nice for the wine," he chuckled, speaking so only she could hear.

Stephanie arched an eyebrow as she picked up the menu to start flicking through it, "Just be glad you don't have to pay for it Hunter," she told him knowingly, smirking at her words.

Hunter simply shook his head, turning towards his own menu. He was debating between the Porterhouse steak and the salmon when he heard a very familiar voice from behind him. He frowned as it took him a moment to place it but when he did he froze.

Shawn Michaels, there in the flesh at Stephanie's favorite restaurant. It'd had been years, ten in fact, since he'd seen the other man and he still couldn't help the anger that bubbled up in him. He had made it perfectly clear ten years ago that he never wanted to see the self proclaimed Heartbreak Kid in his city every again. The fact that he was here now though, in Miz's of all places, told Hunter that this was in fact, not a coincidence. The other man was a cocky little bastard and Hunter wanted to kill him.

His anger was quickly set to the side however when he realized his wife had heard the man's voice too and frozen. He looked up and over at her; her face was stiff and blank but he could sense the anger radiating off of her too. "Tell me," she spoke slowly, "That isn't who I think it is. Tell me Hunter," she pleaded, looking him dead in the eye as her hands clenched around the menu.

"Stephanie…" Hunter replied slowly, the look on his face obviously giving away that it was exactly who the both of them thought, _knew_ it was.

His voice fell on deaf ears however as Stephanie stood up from her seat and whipped around to find one Shawn Michaels. Her eyes burned angrily as the narrowed and locked on to the older man. She stalked her way over to him quickly, Hunter following after her, realizing that there was every possibility of blood spilling.

As she approached the man he turned around, grinning at the sight of her, opening his arms as if gesturing for a hug. "Mama Steph!" he called but before he could say another word Stephanie had swung her hand back and slapped him with all the power she had.

"I thought you were told never to step foot in my fucking city ever again," she hissed angrily as he stumbled back for a moment.

"That's no way to greet an old friend," Shawn spat back, smirking at her.

Hunter had arrived behind his wife by that point and was quick to grab her around the waist as she went to lunge at the other man. "Stop Steph," he ordered against her ear as he pulled her trembling body back against his chest.

"You've just signed your fucking death certificate," Hunter growled out, forgetting the growing audience of the restaurant patrons.

The couple glared heatedly at their former friend before Hunter turned pulling his wife along with him and leading her out of Miz's. His own anger had bubbled over as he heard Shawn's condescending voice speaking to his wife, obviously teasing at the fact he cared nothing for the fact he'd almost ruined both their lives. He would never be able to forgive the other man for what he'd done and he knew for a fact that Stephanie would not, could not even, forgive him. He didn't deserve forgiveness.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, noticing her hands still trembling as they walked to their car. She hadn't said anything yet but Hunter knew as soon as they were completely alone, with no one to possibly overhear them that she would tell him exactly how she felt. Although Hunter was sure he had a pretty good idea anyway, without her having to talk to him.

"What is that bastard doing back here?" she asked, trying her hardest not to let her voice break though Hunter heard the waver anyway.

"I don't know Stephanie. But I'm going to find out," he told her, reaching a hand over to take her shaking one in his own. He squeezed her hand tightly as he looked at her, trying to comfort her the best way he knew how, with his actions.

"I want him dead," she told him bleakly, turning to look at him in the eyes. There was nothing she had ever been more serious about in her life. Stephanie wanted Shawn Michaels dead and despite their former history, Hunter had no problem filling her request. "I should have killed him myself 10 years ago," Stephanie continued seriously.

"I know Steph. But we're not going to let him get away with it now. Shawn Michael's is a dead man."

* * *

_AN: So, this was not the story I had planned to update or even write at the moment. But, I'm feeling this story apparently because I've written two other chapters to this. I thought I'd update this even though I hadn't planned to update today because I got it done and wanted to share it._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! :) LT._


	4. Chapter 4

**This Life of Sin**

**Chapter Four **

* * *

It was barely 8 o'clock in the morning and already Captain Chris Jericho of the Metropolitan Police Department knew it was going to be a long day. He had had Shawn Michaels in here, first thing in the morning, filing a complaint about Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Apparently, the couple had physically assaulted him and threatened death upon him in the crowded dining room of their favourite restaurant. Jericho knew the couple well, probably too well considering his position but knew them he did and if it had been anyone else filing the complaint he would've brushed it off and sent them on their way.

The fact of the matter though was that it was not someone else that had filed the complaint. It had been Shawn Michaels, a man who had disappeared from the city a decade ago and a former associate and gangbanger of one Hunter Helmsley. There was a lot of history between the Helmsley's and Michaels' but almost everyone knew it was nothing but bad blood now. Jericho had only just made Detective when the worst between the three had come to a head and he wasn't surprised at all that death threats had been exchanged.

Still, though he wasn't surprised it didn't mean that he could just let it fly. He didn't want to have to do this, Hunter and especially Stephanie would be in no mood to deal with him but they'd have to. He picked up his phone, spinning his chair around to look out the window as he dialed the familiar number. It rang three times before it was answered and Chris couldn't help the little smile that played over his face as he heard her voice.

"Stephanie McMahon," she greeted, her voice all business despite the early hour.

"Morning Steph," he greeted, trying his best to sound cheerful though he was afraid it might have come off as condescending.

He heard a sigh through the phone, "What do you want Jericho?"

"I hate to do this Stephanie but I'm going to need you and Hunter to come down to the station."

"What?" she asked with surprise. Her voice rose shrilly and Chris winced a little, closing his eyes. "What do you mean we need to come down to the station? Can't you _handle _it?" she asked viciously, obviously not happy with his request.

"Look Steph, you've had a complaint brought in against you," he continued but wasn't surprised when she cut him off.

"A complaint? Do what you usually do and get it dropped," she hissed yet again and Chris sighed.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy Steph. The complaint was made by Shawn Michaels, to an officer not on your payroll. He says he has witnesses. I have to at least _look into it_," the police captain told her knowing she would not be happy about the news.

"He fucking didn't," he heard her growl venomously.

"He did Steph-" Chris was going to say more but the sound of a ringtone beeped in his ear.

* * *

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was fuming as she and her husband Hunter made their way into the modern looking police station. Ever since she'd gotten the phone call from Chris Jericho, a little over an hour ago, she had been silently fuming – a sign she was well and truly furious.

Hunter was in no better mood. Most of his anger was of course directed towards the former friend they'd encountered the night before. But he was also annoyed more then anything, that Chris Jericho was calling them into the police station, nonetheless.

The two men certainly had no love lost for each other but it was obvious, as the other man rose through the ranks that his friendship would come in handy. So Hunter tolerated the man and played nice, even when he wanted to make his fist meet the policeman's face more often than not. If their circumstances were different, Hunter imagined they could have been friends.

The other man's consistent and constant flirting and attempts at seducing his wife however always had Hunter on edge. Stephanie had of course waved him off, telling him that though it was flattering, she would never cheat on him and that she loved him. Hunter had never doubted her faithfulness or her love for him but that didn't mean he liked seeing another man fawning all over his wife.

He rolled his eyes as Jericho met them in the foyer, smiling brightly at Stephanie. He stopped behind his wife as she shook Jericho's hand, his arm coming to wrap around her waist and pull her against him somewhat possessively. His eyes never left the man, smiling smugly as Stephanie relaxed into his side.

"Let's get on with this then shall we?" he spit out somewhat harshly. He was in no mood to play nice with Jericho, even if he was helping them out right now.

"Alright. Follow me to my office. You remember where that is don't you Stephy?" he replied, smirking smugly at Hunter. Despite the circumstances, Jericho hadn't been able to help himself from pissing the other man off.

Stephanie sighed, glaring at the both of them. She was in no mood for a cockfight; though she knew which cock she'd always prefer. She held Hunter's hand tightly, pulling him along as she followed Jericho quietly into his office. The door shut behind them as they settled themselves into the seats in front of Captain Jericho's desk.

* * *

Shawn Michaels knew it would only be a matter of time before Hunter, or Stephanie, though probably both would find him. Even all these years later he couldn't resist the chance of taunting the couple, even when he was in the wrong. It had been ten years and despite being away, he had kept up to date on what his former friend and his wife had been up to.

It was obvious they'd taken over her father's business; Hunter was running her father's casino and hotel and they were both taking the reigns on good old, Vince McMahon's drug business. They were both running things a lot cleaner then her father had but that didn't surprise Shawn at all, Stephanie had always had a brilliant mind for business. It was why, without taking into account her illegal business, she was making millions through her cosmetics and pharmaceutical companies as well.

The couple led a very comfortable and wealthy life and Shawn hated it. He remembered the days of he and Hunter hustling on the street, selling drugs and whatever else they could, just to make ends meet. Then that stupid bitch had shown up and ruined everything, collapsing his own small 'business' and convincing his best friend to start working for her money hungry father.

He remembered the night they met Stephanie clearly, the night everything changed.

_Nitro had been packed and Shawn was glad he, Hunter and the boys and kept close to the bar, sitting in a booth by the back. The drinks were flowing steadily, as well as a few other illegal substances, which only Hunter didn't do. Despite selling drugs, Hunter never sampled the product, which was what kept him atop the food chain. He always had the clearest head and knew what was best for business._

_Currently he was by the bar, most probably buying water, as was his custom, and Shawn decided he needed another drink too. Stumbling over there he was surprised to see Hunter leaning against the bar, a long legged brunette by his side, the pair obviously chatting. He frowned, sure he had seen her from somewhere before but he just couldn't place her. _

"_Hunter!" he called drunkenly, grinning as he fell into the other man, arm wrapping around his shoulders as he grinned up at him. "Who' this?" he asked drunkenly, words slurring as he glanced over the brunette curiously. _

_Hunter shook his head, keeping Shawn supported upright as he spoke. "Sorry Stephanie. This is my friend Shawn….Shawn, this is Stephanie," he replied, turning to look at him, obviously annoyed the other man had crashed his little chat up session. _

_Shawn turned to look at 'Stephanie' and noticed the amused little smirk she wore, eyes glittering. "It's fine Hunter," she told him, eyes completely focused on the bigger, taller blonde man. "I should probably get back to my friends…and let you get back to yours. I'm sure I'll see you again soon," she told him, biting her bottom lip as she turned away, glancing back at him for a moment as she walked away._

_Shawn watched her walk away for a moment before turning back to Hunter with a grin. "Come on buddy, let's drink!" he laughed, leaning against the bar and ordering another drink. When he heard nothing from Hunter he turned around, looking at him curiously before realizing he was still looking after that Sherie girl or whatever the fuck her name had been. He frowned when he looked between Hunter and that girl, scowling even more when he realized that Hunter was watching the girl dance, completely lost in his own little world. When had a girl ever had that effect on Hunter?_

Shawn grimaced as he remembered the memory, tossing back the scotch he had in his hand. Stephanie fucking McMahon had ruined everything and he didn't regret what he'd done one bit. The McMahon-Helmsley's didn't deserve to be happy and he was going to make sure they never were again.

* * *

_AN: Guess who's back, back again? Haha. Sorry. But yes, I'm back finally and with an update to boot. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :) LT._


	5. Chapter 5

**This Life of Sin**

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

The couple had been in the police Chief's office for less than half an hour before Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley stalked out of the office. It was as plain as day to anyone that came across her that she was not happy. It didn't matter that the complaint against her and her husband wasn't going to be pursued further, at least on the police end, or that nothing official was going to happen. The businesswoman was still livid.

Hunter followed his wife with a sigh, knowing there wasn't going to be much he could do to calm her; especially now. He knew there was only one-way for his wife to ease up and that's be getting Shawn Michaels out of their city. The task would be infinitely harder then it appeared. Considering he'd been gone for 10 years now and now he was back and considering his first move was to taunt himself and Stephanie; he had no doubt he was going to get run out that easily.

Eventually he caught up with his wife at their car. Stephanie stood there, hand pressed to her hip and the other squeezing the door handle tightly. He could see the tension seeping off of her in waves, her lips pressed tightly together and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Stephanie," he murmured as he stepped closer, one hand reaching out to grasp the hand on the door handle and the other settling over her hip. "Sweetheart, calm down, okay? You can't let him get to you, not now," he whispered to her, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

It was several long minutes before she started to speak. "_How?_ How can I not let him get to me after what he did Hunter? I don't _care_ if it's been 10 years! I hate him. I hate him so much and I want him dead. Dead, Hunter," she insisted aggressively, eyes finally opening, tears gathered in her eyes.

"I know baby. I know you do, but you've gotta calm down for me. Alright? Getting this worked up isn't good for you. It isn't going to help anything either," he told her softly, trying to keep her calm.

Stephanie had a temper like her fathers, quick and fiery. It had come as a bit of a surprise then when he realized he could calm her down so easily. Her and her father alike; it was a quality that had served him well over the years now. The McMahons let their emotions rule, none more so then Stephanie and her father Vince.

He watched as she thought over his words, letting them sink in before nodding slowly. She took in a shaky breath, trying to breathe deeply as she focused on his eyes. She knew he was right as much as it annoyed her to admit it at the moment. Getting worked up right now was not a good idea but it was hard not too when she was angry right now.

But how could she not be angry and stressed when the man that had almost destroyed her was back? It didn't matter that it had been a decade. What he'd done was unforgivable in her books and she hadn't been able to make him pay back then. She sure as hell though was going to make him pay for it now.

"I know," she murmured softly, "I know it's not healthy right now. I just feel…sick to my stomach Hunter. I can't stand the thought of him being around; not right now and now when our children could be in danger again," she told him, lifting her hand from the door handle and lacing their fingers together, giving a gentle squeeze.

"I doubt you feel sick just because of that, babe," Hunter joked, trying to lighten the mood. The unimpressed look he received from his wife told him she wasn't amused. "Let's just go home okay? No work for either of us today, alright? Just a meeting with your father, that'll be…interesting, to say the least," he spoke, smiling at her, trying to keep his calm even over his own anger he felt. He leant forward, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before letting go of her hand and opening the door for her. He smiled as she slipped in quietly, without a word, knowing she was probably exhausted from the morning already.

Hunter made his own way around the car after closing the door behind her. He climbed into his side of the car, starting it quickly. He pulled out of the parking lot, glad to have the police station behind them.

* * *

_All morning it felt as if Stephanie had been on her knees, in front of the toilet and doing nothing but throwing up. She thought it was ridiculous; she'd barely been eating, her vomit nothing more then stomach acid and bile at this point yet she couldn't stop herself. She looked and felt like shit and she didn't know why Hunter was _insisting _on throwing this silly gathering when it was plainly obvious to everyone that she was pregnant. _

_But no, Hunter liked to do things big and despite how she felt at the moment, it was one of the things she loved about him. _

"_Babe?" she heard his voice call out from down the hall. She groaned faintly, not even sure if he'd heard her but she was drained and she knew he'd find her eventually. She didn't have time to think anymore as she felt herself gag, retching into the toilet bowl, keeping her hair back behind her shoulder and out of her way. _

_Hunter had only been home 10 minutes when he heard vomiting and he tried not to smirk as he realized where his new wife probably was. She was 10 weeks pregnant and it seemed like all she'd been doing was throwing up for the last few weeks. He hated that she was getting so sick but he was sure it'd eventually pass, the doctor had told them it usually did. _

_Still, he wiped the smirk off his face as he entered the bathroom, knowing she'd probably throw something at him if she thought her getting sick amused him. Pushing open the door he sighed; she was sat lazily against the tiled floor, hunched over the toilet. She looked fucking miserable. _

"_Been here long?" he asked, stepping forward and crouching down beside her. His hand dropped to her back, rubbing gently as his other hand moved up to hold her hair back. "You feeling better?" Hunter whispered softly, leaning forward to look at her as she pulled back from the toilet, wiping a hand over her mouth. _

_Once Hunter established she was done he reached over her to flush the toilet, shifting to stand up, pulling her up with him. He frowned a little as she sunk against him, head nuzzling into his shoulder and arm wrapping loosely around his waist. Hunter led her out of the bathroom and towards their bedroom, laying her down to rest. _

"_I feel like shit," she mumbled as she snuggled into their large bed, turning on her side to look up at her husband. Hunter chuckled a little at her words. _

"_I know babe. But it's only because you're growing our baby in there. You won't be sick for much longer and it'll definitely be worth it once our baby is born," he told her with a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. _

"_It better. Or she's grounded until she's 30," she mumbled, amused. _

"_She?" he countered, an eyebrow raised at her words. _

"_Yeah," she nodded, hand drifting to her slightly swollen stomach. "I have a feeling it's going to be a girl," she murmured, grinning tiredly up at her husband. _

"_Yeah? Well let's hope she looks like you then," he chuckled, "Wouldn't want her getting my nose, that's for sure," he snorted, hand moving to rub over her stomach, hoping the small joke would make her feel even just the littlest bit better. _

"_She'll be beautiful no matter what," she told him softly, looking up at him with a smile. _

"_Of course she will. She'll be our daughter, how could she not?" he snorted cockily, grinning down at her. "Just rest though, okay? Sleep. I'll get the party sorted and handle everything today. If you need anything, just call me baby. I'll be here in a heartbeat," he told her sweetly, leaning down and kissing her cheek sweetly. _

"_I will. Thank you Hunt, I love you," Stephanie replied with a happy smile. _

"_I love you too Steph. You and our little princess," he told her as he stood up and started to make his way out of their bedroom._

"_Or Prince!" she chimed in with a light laugh, watching him head towards their bedroom door._

_Hunter stopped at the door with a laugh, nodding his head as he winked at her playfully, "You're right or our little Prince." _

* * *

_AN: I know it's been a long time, but here's another chapter. Finally. I've had such a terrible bout of writers block, one that's been afflicting me for...well a year now. But I'm slowly and finally starting to get over it which I'm extremely grateful for. _

_I'm definitely still working on my other fics; ABM and If You Should are the next mains to focus on. The next ABM chapter is half written at the moment, but I'm having more muse for If You Should, so we'll see how that goes. _

_I'm sorry it's been taking me so long but please, read and review! :) LT._


End file.
